


Legacy of Sirius Black

by jankenmor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, with a sidenote of mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankenmor/pseuds/jankenmor
Summary: Harry Potter would honor his godfather (dogfather, he'd insisted before) as best he could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest on hexrpg ages ago I think, it's basically pure fluff. As fluffy as mourning can be. (Let it be noted that everyone mourns differently, and that this is not a guide!!)

18th June, 2004 – Hogwarts

Harry sighed as he held James with gentle hands, looking over the common room with part fondness and part sadness.

It was finally happening, the memorial for Sirius.

It was Hermione’s idea, she too struggled with nightmares. And had shortly experienced the loss of her parents, although they were now back and although peeved at their daughter they were still well enough off.

Harry however, would never get to experience such things.

Sirius was the closest he’d had, and although he wished things differently he no longer had a grudge, that little voice that said ‘Why did you leave me’ was driven out by logic and time. The nightmares were still there though, and the ‘what if’s’ never left.

And as such, this was suggested.

Closure, she said.

It was arranged on Gryffindor tower (Minerva always did have a soft spot for them), and with the Weasleys and a few other friends there it almost felt complete. However, there was no father for Teddy, no brother for George. The holes were too obvious to Harry, but he ignored it just as he should’ve ignored the dreams.

The thought brought a pang of pain, and almost as if his son knew he needed to snap out of it he started fussing. So it was with a tiny (grateful) smile he started walking to calm him down. With a pause and a smile, he called for Teddy, who took his hand with all the grace of a six-year-old on sugar.

The party inside was held whilst the other students had supper, the plan had been to have it closed for Gryffindor (with permission of course) after dinner so they might celebrate him. So the halls were mostly empty while he went down with his son in one hand and his godson at the other.

They arrived outside, and just in time too. The sound of explosives was heard from inside, and students streamed out -teachers at their heels.

They were following a grand grim, spelled to have fireworks in all the colors follow him. It ran to the sky, the colors becoming bigger and bigger until a stag appeared, then a wolf followed by as the sky erupted in colorful images.

The students would wake up the next morning with ties turning into a rival houses color, hair becoming green, red, yellow and blue respectively.

Not to mention his traps at classrooms.

For now, they cheered, awed by the show and not noticing the smirking teen and the delighted kids.

Harry would honor his ‘Dogfather’ the best way he knew, not with a memorial -but with laughter where he went and cheer in his heart.

He smiled down at his precious baby, laughing with him in delight. All was well.


End file.
